bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Devil Room
I just defeated Mom and got guppy's paw, so i used it to have well over max soul hearts, then i noticed a door to the Devil room, so i went in, confused as to what would happen since i had no hearts to trade, and well here's a before and after picture... SuperCoins 03:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC)SuperCoins Chemical Peel in Devil Room When I entered the Devil Room, the item "Chemical Peel" was available for 1 heart. http://i.imgur.com/wy5Vo.png 16:16, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Inferno955 17:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) i found the Stigmata in the devil room for one heart. if someone else should find it i suggest buying it. I found toothpicks available in the devil room for one heart. Additional Items? Saw the Best Friend doll offered for two hearts on my last playthrough. Anyone confirm? Kefke Wren 23:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) *I believe that after collecting all Devil Room items (if you are that lucky) you will recieve random items 00M00 (talk) About the edit I made Evidence: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=udSvMkZDQvw#t=2616s 00M00 (talk) Cheating the devil? You know how My Little Unicorn can cheat the Devil's soul heart deals? Will it work for the Book of Shadows/Celtic Cross/Polaroid as well? 08:25, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, it looks like it does according to the video. BlahTheAmazing (talk) 01:06, December 18, 2012 (UTC) The Book of Belial So the wiki says that the Book of Belial increases the chances of a Devil Room appearing. I've tried a few runs with Judas but I don't seem to get that much of a bonus from using the book. It looks like the bonus doesn't apply if you only use the book when fighting the boss. Is that true? BlahTheAmazing (talk) 22:25, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Using the book isn't needed, you simply need to hold it, when a door could be created. The source of this data is 100% bulltet proof, so no doubting here. I could also list my personal experiance as Judas fan a confirmation. Doomspeaker Talk 22:32, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Shovel Available for 1 heart Hey, just to let you know, the Shovel (We need to go deeper) is available for 1 heart. http://i.imgur.com/1i5zoVI.png I'd add it, but I don't know how to work the templates. 19:40, February 5, 2013 (UTC) It was there, but broken because of the template name change. Fix'd. --Jules.lt (talk) 20:10, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Chances Does ??? always have at least 70% chance for a deal if you haven't met the devil in the last 2 floors? 09:47, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I have updated the probabilities to conform to the information from these sources: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/636662-the-binding-of-isaac/61654507 https://gist.github.com/dpatti/4419061 These sources disagree with each other on some points, and I have indicated this on the wiki page. Noobpastry (talk) 02:35, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Soul Hearts and Regular Hearts Let's say I have 3 soul hearts, and 0 regular hearts (living with ONLY 3 soul heats) If I were to make a deal with the devil for a 2-heart item (any of them really), would it take 2 of my soul hearts? or would it kill me? Quick answers are appreciated It would take all of your Soul Hearts but you'll still survive with negative health meaning you have no visible health and any hit will kill you until you collect more Soul Hearts. You won't be able to get any HP upgrades until you've paid off your "debt" (e.g. if you took Brimstone for 2 Hearts you'd have to get 3 HP upgrades for heart containers to start appearing again). Also note that if you take Dead Cat (might also work with 1Up) and die your "debt" will be removed. Prinnies R C00L (talk) 23:05, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Using up all your hearts This page gives out incorrect info. I checked the wiki to make sure I wouldn't die and it said:'' "If you use the last of your Heart Containers to buy an item, you will die - unless you have a soul heart, in which case you will no longer be able to collect regular health until you obtain more Heart Containers". I had 2 heart containers and 1 soul heart, so according to what the second part says I would expect to stay alive with 1 soul heart. Instead I just died. 15:45, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Someone please put back Spirit Of The Night.. Wtf. 11:49, February 4, 2014 (UTC) i'll fix the page [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] [[User talk:Oil Rope Bombs|Converse]] 12:32, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Changes in Rebirth Can we do a in Rebirth section? I didn't want to just add to the page without asking someone if it was okay. Anyway, I found a Devil Room with three red chests (one with four megatroll bombs, one with three friendly spiders and one with two not-so-friendly ones) instead of the usual deal items. That's new. 19:48, November 4, 2014 (UTC) 'Broken in Rebirth? '''So I've come to notice that you can't actually kill yourself when a deal takes your last red hearts as long as you have external hearts (soul, shadow, eternal) and any character can basically become ??? or Azazel without any real penalties. If you avoid hp up items like the plague then items like The Polaroid become super op like with ???. So far I've had The Polaroid and Whore of Babylon with no red hearts and both act the same as they do with ??? and Azazel. Are there any other items that can work in conjuncture with this? What kind of crazy builds can we make with this? Will people exploit the heck out of it (I know I will!)?Chip793.rw (talk) 15:23, November 12, 2014 (UTC) More stuff in Rebirth Same as above, I found three red chests, sometimes. Also a Ghost Baby and Guppy's Collar for one heart each. 04:42, January 3, 2015 (UTC) More items I don't recognize, screenshot here. 20:12, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Entering with only soul hearts This page gives out incorrect info. I defeated the boss with two heart containers and a bunch of soul hearts left. I was carrying Guppy's paw and Dead cat (with 9 lives left) Entering the devil room after using Guppy's paw twice (thusly having no heart containers) I was greeted by.. Two items that cost hearts! (I tried picking them up to see if it was a display error, and died) If it's actually the case that you need to have no heart containers before entering the boss room, this should be clarified Marisakis (talk) 15:57, May 5, 2017 (UTC)